1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thread wound golf ball affording an increased flying distance while maintaining its inherent controllability.
2. Prior Art
Many professional golfers favor thread wound golf balls of the liquid center type wherein a liquid center in the form of a rubber bag filled with a liquid is covered by closely and tightly winding thread rubber thereon and further enclosed in a cover because they are receptive to spin, easy to control and respond with a pleasant feel upon hitting.
Because of the increased spin, the wound golf balls fly less distance compared with two-piece golf balls. Various proposals have been made for solving the problem of flying distance. Particularly in connection with wound golf balls of the liquid center type, it is known that the liquid center plays the role of adjusting the entire ball weight and largely dictates the initial speed, spin and feel on hitting. Therefore, attempts were made to modify the liquid center in order to reduce spin as disclosed in JP-A 168471/1985, 181070/1987 and 255162/1990.
However, the lowering of spin tends to detract from the controllability inherent to wound golf balls. It is thus desired to have a wound golf ball which is improved in flying distance without detracting from controllability.